


Love

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Papa!Stiles, Fluff, M/M, fluffy mcflufferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CeCe wants to know what it's like to fall in love and Stiles does his best not to encourage her crazy notions. He doesn't last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Stiles was in the middle of making his favorite cinnamon twist recipe when his daughter came in with a happy smile. Cece wasn’t a natural gloomy person, but she also didn’t full-face smile too often either. Something was probably up; his spidey senses were tingling for sure.

“Papa, when did you know you were in love?” Cece asked, her cheeks as red as the cherry lipgloss he’d finally talked Derek into letting her wear.

“Oh no, no no no no. You are not allowed to fall in love, or even in like, at eleven years old. Your dad will blame me for this and it will not be pretty, young lady.”

Cece rolled her eyes and climbed onto the stool next to the island. “I’m serious, Papa. When did you know? How did you know?” She leaned forward onto her fists. It didn’t take much for Stiles to imagine tiny animated stars shining back at him from her chocolate brown eyes.

Stiles sighed; he knew this was going to end in pain and tears all around be he couldn’t deny his baby girl anything, no matter how much it hurt to see her growing up.

“Well first and foremost, your daddy didn’t make it easy for me, that’s for sure. I mean he had the uh… physical attributes a blind mole rat could appreciate,” he paused, looking back down at his work surface. “It’s just… you need to know that when I first met your dad he was a lot different than he is now. So was I.”

Stiles left out most of the blood and gore, but he tried his best to tell her the story of how he met Derek. How volatile their relationship was in the beginning, how they argued, and how many times Derek caused him physical pain. Stiles also told her how the Alpha had saved his life after the Kanima attack, and how he kept Derek’s head above water in the pool for hours as they waited for help.

“You’re asking me when I knew it was love, or how I knew, but the truth is I don’t. I don't think you ever do.” He twisted the strands of dough in his hands, doing his best to stay focused. “Attraction can be instant, it can be really overwhelming and it can be so faint that you don’t even realize it’s there. The thing about love though, real love, is that it’s about so much more than just that. It’s more steady, more solid than such a fleeting thing as interest.”

“Papa, I know the difference between thinking someone is cute and being in love with them.” Cece answered, as she bit her lip, and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I just wanted to know what it feels like.”

Stiles sighed, defeatedly. He knew he was going to regret this but the apprehension on his daughter’s face reminded him that he didn’t care.

“It’s amazing,” he finally answered. “It’s wonderful, and if you’re really lucky, it's like the puzzle pieces you always felt you were missing slot back into place, slowly but surely.”

Cece’s face immediately went back into a wide grin and Stiles couldn’t help but feed her all the cheesy, but true, lines of what it’s like when you fall in love. His Alpha wouldn’t be happy with him for handing out this new information, he was almost sure of it. Stiles knew, though, that no matter how overprotective Derek was, he’d have wanted to put that smile on Cece’s face too.

He could handle the consequences of a pouty husband for a few hours... A couple days tops.


End file.
